


The Prince and the Thief

by SilverNight88



Series: Marvel One-Shots [7]
Category: All New X-Factor, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fantasy, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Snow White Elements, Stolen Kisses, apples and kittens, hot and hard grinding, kisses and curses, thief and prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Marvel One-Shots is a series of stories in the Marvel universe. Each is a separate story and may be one or more chapters.Remy Lebeau is thief who stole a kiss from the Prince. Their love is forbidden since Pietro is royalty yet that does not keep them from yearning for each other as the days pass and curse is cast upon Pietro can Remy break it? Will they ever have their happily ever after?(This takes place in a Kingdom AU with fantasy elements)





	1. Stolen Kiss

The Prince and the Thief

**Chapter One**

The rolling of the carriage made Pietro’s stomach lurch and he held a hand to his mouth to try and keep down his mid day meal. He hated when he wasn’t on his horse at least then he could control the beast and not feel every bump on the King’s Road.

Maybe he was just nervous about that night’s dinner with the Inhuman Royal family. He pulled out a crisp red apple from his pack and tried to eat it slowly to get his stomach to settle a bit. Finishing he threw the core out of the window.

Now another bump in the road made Pietro curse as his head hit the ceiling. He had enough so he stuck his head out of the window and yelled at the driver to take it easier.

Settling back on the carriage bench Pietro wished he had been allowed to ride his horse. I beautiful white creature named Silver. But no his father the King had wanted him to make a grand appearance when he was presented before the neighboring kingdom’s court.

Both kingdoms were hoping that Pietro and Crystal would fall in love and get married. His father was eager to make an alliance.

Why did he even have to get married? Pietro was sure princess Crystal was a beautiful woman but he did not want to get married just for an alliance.

The carriage suddenly stopped. Pietro rolled his eyes and stuck his head out of the window again saying “I didn’t mean for you to stop completely!”

“Ah mon petite prince but I did.”

A man with a cross bow stood before the carriage. Pietro stared feeling a heat rise to his cheeks. The man was tall and had the most handsome head of brown hair Pietro had ever seen, it reached his shoulders and his smile was wide as he instructed the driver to get down and walk away from the carriage. Once the driver was down the road the Highway man approached the carriage and Pietro belatedly remembered his sword scrambling to get it out of its scabbard so he could fight the man.

It was too late as the thief came upon him and said in a drawling accent, “Non non non my little prince. I suggest you do nothing to make your robbery more trouble than it has to be.”

“How did you know I would be traveling this road?”

“I have my ways. Now if you would kindly toss down the sword and move to the other side of the carriage so that I may enter?”

His rakish drawl and ruby red eyes captivated Pietro who was trying to think about what to do rather than wonder if kissing the man would be a good idea.

“I do not have all day little prince.” The thief said and finally Pietro decided to comply. He was rich. A bag of gold meant nothing to him but he knew his sisters would be upset if he were hurt. He tossed the silver sword out of the window and the thief caught it, strapping it to his waist. It stood out against the man’s dark clothes. Pietro scooted back and watched as the thief entered the carriage. He was even more handsome up close. The man had stubble of a beard and when he entered he took up all the space. His eyes searching while keeping watch on Pietro.

*****

Remy had known the prince was passing by when he spied the royal carriage from his tree branch seat. He had been waiting all day for someone to come by on the king’s road. He had just been about to give up when he saw the horses tramping down the path. He didn’t realize the prince would be alone though. Nor did he realize just how handsome the prince Pietro was. Growing up in King Erik Magnus’s Kingdom on the streets Remy had seen artist’s drawings of the royal family and his eyes had always been drawn to the silver prince with hair so white it looked like newly fallen snow. He had actually stolen a small portrait from an artist’s table once. He kept it for years, hiding it in his tunic and sometimes he would take it out to trace over the picture.

Late at night in whatever Inn’s bed he had paid for, trying to get some sleep.  By the single lit candle his long fingers trailing along the image. To say he had a crush on the prince would be an understatement.

Now Pietro was sitting back wary like one of the many stray cats Remy took off the city streets. The prince’s eyes were a cerulean blue color that no artist had managed to capture and Remy’s fingers itched to touch that gorgeous hair. Instead he searched the leather pack that was on the carriage floor. He quickly found a bag of gold among the prince’s clothes. There was also a silver crown but those were harder to sell so Remy didn’t bother taking it. He imagined what Pietro would look like wearing just the crown.

 Gorgeous, he thought.

Remy licked his lips and then turned to the Prince.

“Ah ha! I must thank you for your cooperation mon petite prince… however I feel you are being too compliant. Perhaps you are hiding something on your person? More gold perhaps?”

Remy looked him up and down pretending it was for the purpose of locating treasure but really he just wanted to take in Pietro. He was tall not as tall as Remy but just about and we wore a green cloak and silver and green clothing that looked so fine that fairies must have woven it.

“I assure you thief that I have nothing more for you to take.”

The prince’s voice had an edge to it that made Remy smirk, “Then you will not mind if I search you?”

“Wha-?”

Remy hadn’t waited for the prince to agree instead he moved over and began patting down Pietro’s chest, his quick hands moving over the prince’s body as he pretending to search for hidden gold. He kept his eyes on Pietro who was blushing now and Remy leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching, his hand on Pietro’s thigh moving upwards.

“It would seem you were not lying…”

Pietro’s breath hitched and he said in a slightly raspy voice, “Uhh no. I would not lie. I am a prince and you need to stop.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Because I… Because I told you already! I have nothing more for you to take!”

“Wrong my little silver prince… there is one thing I can think of.”

“What?”

“I shall take a kiss.”

With his words Remy closed the distance between them and kissed Pietro. The heat of Pietro’s firm lips scalded him and he could help it. He ran his fingers though snow white hair and pushed himself closer to the prince. The man had a strong body and Remy had felt that though his clothes yet what he didn’t expect was for Pietro to simply melt in his arms. He didn’t expect the prince to clutch him closer and Remy certainly didn’t expect to enjoy the kiss so much.

He deepened it, a low groan coming from his throat as he traced Pietro’s lips with his tongue. As if the prince knew what the thief wanted he parted his lips and Remy’s tongue invaded his mouth.

The taste of apples on Pietro’s tongue and Remy knew that from now until forever whenever he took a bite or smelled apples he would remember this moment.

Pietro’s fingers dug into Remy’s arms and Remy loved it. He didn’t want to stop. His breathes grew harsher as he tried to move closer cursing the fact that their clothes were in the way. Pietro broke away now sucking in deep breaths yet Remy didn’t stop he kissed Pietro’s face in light pecks moving downward and suckling at the prince’s neck leaving a large love bite there for the prince to remember him by.

Finally pulling back he smiled like a satisfied cat.

*****

Pietro was sure his whole face was red as Remy smiled smugly at him. His mind couldn’t form any coherent thoughts all it could do was replay that kiss over and over and so he blurted the first thing that he could think of, “This is wrong! I’m a Prince and you’re a Thief! This is madness!”

The thief threw his head back and laughed as he pocketed the bag of gold that he had left on the seat next to him, “But even knowing this… you still kissed me back mon petite prince.”

Pietro’s mouth hung open as the thief jumped out of the carriage and Pietro scrambled to get to the open door for one last look and saw Remy unhitching one of his horses, a dark brown one, Remy turned the horse back to the carriage and began riding past Pietro. Pietro’s head turned following the thief movements with a still hanging open mouth and Remy blew him a big kiss and waggled his fingers at Pietro before riding off down the Kings road.

Pietro was shocked, amazed, and in love. He was also extremely mad that the thief had taken his sword. A few moments later a group of royal guards and the carriage driver came riding back to the still parked carriage and Pietro.

“MY prince I am glad you are well! I brought reinforcements to stop the thief!”

“He is gone. Now lend me a horse. I am canceling this dinner.”

“My prince? But your father-“

“Damn my Father! That thief took my sword and I’ll be getting it back.” Pietro took a horse from one of the guards, a gray one, and swung up into the saddle.

The captain of the Guard said, “We will go with you my prince.” He then ordered two more men with him and the rest to return with the driver to King Erik to tell him what had happened.

Pietro gritted his teeth. He wanted to hunt this thief down by himself to get his sword back and nothing else. Nothing else. Not even another sensual kiss. Pietro knew he was lying to himself but he didn’t care as he kicked his heels into the horse and took off after the thief not waiting for the guards. He knew they would catch up.


	2. Stolen Dreams

**Chapter Two**

Prince Pietro didn’t find the thief though he and his guards searched the kingdom high and low. For weeks Pietro would go riding along the King’s Road hoping for a glimpse of the dark haired man. His horse enjoyed the exercise and he was able to get away from his father who was still angry at him for not going to the Inhuman’s royal dinner. The Princess Crystal had fallen in love with a knight named Jonathan Storm and they were to be wed soon. Perhaps in another life Pietro would have been happy with Crystal but for now he wished her well as his thoughts always returned to those few moments he had with the highway man.

Finally one day just as the summer was ending and autumn began to paint the leaves Pietro found him again. The Prince had taken to walking the lower streets in disguise, looking for thieves and pick pockets or a clue to the where the man had gone. He hoped the highway man was real, that he wasn’t some ghost, but no Pietro remembered how warm the man’s lips tasted and the smell of the woods on his clothes. That man was no ghost yet he disappeared like one.

Now the night fell and Pietro stepped into a rough travelers Inn. Not the sort of place a prince should be, yet he kept his dark blue hood over his head to hide his white hair and the cloak hid his clothes so that no one would know he was royalty. He wasn’t stupid though and had replaced his stolen sword a long time ago, however for tonight he carried a small silver dagger with a ruby jewel on the hilt at his waist. He stopped to look around finding the men here to be extremely rough looking and not at all like the people at his father’s courts. There was a certain thrill in watching them as he crossed over to the bar and ordered mead from the Inn Keeper. A serving wench brought over Pietro’s drink and gave him a wink. Pietro was careful not to make eye contact with anyone but he couldn’t help his curious nature as the man next to him began to argue with the Inn Keeper over prices.

Another man in a dark brown cloak slid in next to him and took his drink. Pietro turned around to protest but his words stopped short when he got a closer look at who was hidden under the hood. Red gleaming eyes looked back at him over the rim of the wooden cup and when the thief had finished draining it he put it down and cocked his head.

“My my my, what is a man like you doing in a place like this?”

Pietro should have been angry but instead he was excited, he could feel his heart beating as fast as a racing horse in his chest but he glared at the man because he had been searching forever to find him and he just showed up with no warning.

“Why wouldn’t I be in a place like this? I wanted a drink and it seems you have stolen that as well.”

The thief smirked and said, “It is bad mead anyways. If you really wanted a drink then come up to my room. Last door on the left. I have some stolen wine that is better than this.”

He didn’t wait for Pietro’s answer and just left going up the rickety wooden stairs on the far side of the large gathering room. Pietro hesitated, he could call for some guards he had seen nearby earlier and arrest the thief, he could just leave and go home, but he knew what he was going to do. He walked around tables and up the stairs after the thief.

*****

Remy was shaking inside; he hadn’t believed it when Pietro walked past him where he had been playing cards with some other thieves. He was about to rob them blind and cheat to win but he recognized Pietro’s swift walk and he abandoned the game to follow him. He knew that Pietro was looking for him and had seen him many times riding the King’s Road on a silvery white horse. How beautiful he had looked. So handsome in his princely clothes and white hair pushed back by the wind. He was so pretty that Remy had to remind himself each time not to move from his hiding place among the trees to steal another kiss.

Now he was in the small room that he was going to be staying in for the winter, it had a small cot and a chest where he let his cats sleep, the three who stayed with him the most came and went as they pleased from Remy’s cracked open window. He was high enough up that only a skilled climber or cat could come in. He wasn’t worried about other thieves since they had a code not to steal from each other. To do so would be against the Thieves guild rules. He looked at the messy room and quickly tried stuffing his dirty leathers and tunics into a bag shoving under the bed. He remembered his picture of the prince and shoved it under his pillow. He heard light footsteps coming up the stairs, not the usual stomping of the people who lived here, he was coming. Remy threw himself on the single chair he had and picked up the bottle that was sitting next to it.

A firm knock on the door and Remy called out, “Come in.”

Pietro opened the door and Remy sucked in a breath, Pietro stood there looking like a shiny diamond among rocks, he didn’t fit here in this old run down low class place. Remy hadn’t forgotten how pretty he was and he felt himself grow aroused at the thought of Pietro undressing before him. The prince looked around with a curious expression and stepped in closing the door behind him.

*****

They didn’t sleep together that night instead Pietro had asked him for his sword back and Remy shrugged saying it was already sold. The prince didn’t get mad instead he sat down on the bed and Remy gave him the wine he had promised. It wasn’t long before Remy was sitting next to him and pulling down his hood to reveal shining hair, it wasn’t long after that Pietro leaned in and said, “I’ve been looking for you. Are you a wizard? Did you bespell me with your kiss?”

“Non mien petit prince.”

“I have dreamed of you, but I do not know why. You excite me in ways I have never felt. Is this normal?”

“Lust? Romance? Love? Who says that passion has to be normal? Do you really feel something for me? I thought only to steal a kiss not to steal into your dreams.”

Pietro closed blue eyes before opening them again a fire burned there, “What is your name thief?”

“I am called the Le Blanc the devil but my name is Remy. You may call me what you wish my lord.”

“I will not continue to call you thief and you will not call me lord.”

“As you wish my prince.”

Pietro did not correct him. The two listened as a bard began singing downstairs feeling the electric heat between them.

Remy shifted closer and ran his fingers thought Pietro’s hair then touching Pietro’s cheek he asked, “Why have you been searching for me my Prince? Not for your sword but maybe for something else?”

Remy waited with bated breath, he certain never expected that the prince may harbor some feeling for him and he was feeling his neck get hot as he thought about kissing the prince again but this time for more than just a moment.

*****

Pietro said nothing but took a sip of the bottle enjoying the smooth taste. He liked the way Remy was touching him, small caresses here and there. He liked how the man leaned in and would smooth his hair. What they had wasn’t normal this he knew, it burned too brightly in Pietro’s soul.

Pietro saw the thief lick his lips while staring at Pietro’s mouth and he didn’t think he simply leaned forward and kissed the thief so sweetly that the thief stopped running his fingers though Pietro’s hair which disappointed him since he been enjoying it. His body too hot for his cloak he shed it without a sound and then continued kissing Remy the sound of harsh breathing as Pietro moved closer rang in his ears. The next few hours passed without either of them saying another word, some desperate act as they shed their tunics, so that Pietro could run his long pale fingers over every ridge and groove of Remy’s well toned chest. His eyes returning again and again to Remy’s red one as the Thief didn’t stop him from examining every scar on his body or the simple tattoos he had in various places.

Remy rubbed Pietro’s arms before clutching onto his shoulders unsure if this was another one of his dreams and felt Pietro’s dick hard against his own. He ground his erection against the princes and elicited a moan from him. That this was real made Remy wonder at his luck, could the prince have feelings for him. He didn’t think about his future he didn’t think about the fact that he may be locked up or executed if the King ever found out that he was kissing the crown prince. No he

The sounds of the Inn moving as people went to their beds for the night, the silence that fell as the two kept pressing against each other in the dark room, small moans, the candle having long gone out, moving against each other until their release, Pietro had never in his life done anything like this. It felt private and personal and not like the other lovers he had where everything was a gaudy show of courtship.

He gritted his teeth when he came in his trousers and a moment later Remy let out a curse. They fell back onto the small cot both breathing heavily, their sweaty half naked bodies tangled in one another.

“This is madness.” Said the thief.

Turning  to wrap his pale arms around Remy’s warm body Pietro laid his head against Remy’s chest and listened to the thief’s heart beat.

“Yet you still kissed me.” Said the prince.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter almost finished for this fic and I'm sorry its taking forever to post these updates. Thanks for all of your patience!


End file.
